Bujna mašta Moire Joules
by MeirionaSioned
Summary: Mlada novinarka Dnevnog Proroka susreće se sa njoj potpuno novim svijetom bezjaka. Ima problema zbog bujne mašte i vlastite malčice pretjerane paranoje. Ali njezin instinkt će je odvesti do priče kakve se nije niti nadala.
1. Prekrasni svijet

**Prekrasni svijet**

"Opet još jedan glupi kišni dan." pomislila je Moira kada se ujutro probudila. Mrzila je takve dane. Osjećala se totalno beskorisno i uopće nije željela izaći iz kreveta. Samo se okrenula na drugi bok i odlučila odspavati još koji trenutak.

Probudila ju je iznenadna buka. Opsovala je. "Zaboga Sofija, stišaj muziku!" U njezinu sobu je iznenad banula djevojka od nekih 24 godine odjevena u plavu piđamu, dugačke tamnosmeđe kose, sjajnih kestenastih očiju sa smješkom na usnama. "_Sofija čak i ujutro izgleda dotjerano_" Moira je bila malčice ljubomorna na nju. Lijepa, pametna i simpatična svima. I sve je to postizala bez magije.

"Diži dupe iz tog kreveta. Moramo u 10 biti kod Lavinije. Znas da zajednički organiziramo darivanje djeteta" rekla je Sofija dok je izvlačila Moiru iz kreveta. Moira se prilično nevoljko digla. Ali obećala je Laviniji da će joj pomoć. Zbog toga je čak i uzela godišnji. A i njezin šef joj ga je dao bez previše entuzijazma.

Lavinija je jedna od onih koja je odlučila reći zbogom čarobnjačkom svijetu.Ok, nije baš, ali nakon što se udala za bezijaka odlučila se malo maknut iz sve te silne zbrke.Kada je prije dvije godine rodila svoje prvo dijete, Auroru, dala je otkaz na poslu i prešla u kućanice. Po njezinome pričanju je veoma zadovoljna. Ali vidi se na njoj da joj posao u novinama nedostaje. Njzin muž Larry ostao je prilično šokiran što je njegova žena vještica. Zbog tog saznanja su gotovo i prekinuli. "Glupe bezjačke predrasude" kako je to rekla Levinia.

Zanimljiva je priča kako su se Sofija, koja nema pojma da svijet čarobnjaka postoji, i Levinia upoznale. Sofija inače radi kao babysitterica. U ono vrijeme je radila za jednu poprilično neugodnu ženu. Kao i svaki dan odvela je njezinu djecu u park. Slučajno je Levinija sjedila na klupi do nje i započele su pričati. Nakon prilično kratkih pregovora Sofija je odlučila dati otkaz i sada radi kao sitterica male Aurore. Kada je Moira obavjestila Leviniju da se privremeno seli u bezjački svijet, ona joj je predložila Sofiju. I eto sad su cimerice.

Moira je odjenula traperice i ljubičastu dolčevitu. I uopće nije bila zadovoljna kada je ugledala se u ogledalu. Duga crna kosa kojoj pod hitno treba šišanje. Podočnjaci i natečeni obrazi. Umila se. Inače nije voljela to radit ovdje, ali smatrala je da je s obzirom na situaciju nužno. Uzela je čarobni štapić, uperila ga u lice.

"_Hvala bogu na magiji. Sad barem ne izgledam toliko očajno_." Nije voljela koristit štapić u blizini Sofije. Kada je prihvatila posao znala je u što se upušta. Nema više korištenja štapića za svakodnevne poslove, morala je paziti gdje ostavlja svoje knjige o magiji, svoje pelerine više nije niti upotrebljavala. Sada se osjeća poput bezijaka. Gotovo bespomoćna. Uvijek se pitala kakav je to osjećaj. Sada tako živi par tjedna. Mada je zabvno ima i to svojih posljedica. Najprije se morala riješiti riječi "**bezijak**" u svome riječniku. Promjenit stil odjevanja i cijelokupni način razmišljanja o bezjacima. "_Svojevoljno si prihvatila taj posao. Što se sad buniš?_ _I ne samo to, praktički si priklinjala urednika da dobiješ taj posao_." probudio se maleni glas u glavi. Nadala se da će uskoro malo više otkriti životi bezjaka. Imala je savršenu priču za «Dnevni prorok». Većina čarobnjaka zapravo ni ne zna sa kojim se sve stvarima bezjaci svakodnevno susreću. Iskreno, bilo joj je dosta pisati za rubriku "Stil". Članke tipa "Najmoderniji stil odjevanja vlada čarobnjačkim metropolama" ili još gore članke i to trčerske o bogatima i slavnima. Grozno. Ali bila je svjesna da je tu završila vlastitom krivnjom. Gledala je na ovaj članak kao otkupljenje. I možda njezin urednik bude milostiv kada bude imala dobru priču.

Članak o bezjacima je upravo ono što joj treba da doved svoju novinsku karijeru na viši nivo, tamo gdje je nekada pripadala i gdje se želi vratiti.. Od pada Onoga Čije Ime Nećemo Spominjati više nema toliko vijesti. Jedino Rita Skeeter, žena koja ima nos za takve stvari, svako toliko naiđe na neki manji skandal u ministarstvu. Sofijino vikanje da je kava gotova vratilo ju je u relalni svijet. Napravila je zadnji potez štapićem da si kosu malo dovede u red.

"Dušo izgledaš mi nekako umorno jutros." Sofija joj je pružila šalicu vruće crne kave. Moira se morala nasmješiti. Nekako se nije mogla naviknuti na njezino _dušo. _Taman kada i je mislila napravit doručak spriječila ju je Sofija. Ako sad ne krenu zakasnit će. Lavinia će im ionako napravit doručak. Sofija joj je dodala kaput i torbicu. Moira je zaključala stan. Usput je na vrata bacila magiju neporobojnost. Za svaku sigurnost. Naravno pazila je da ju Sofija ne gleda. Odavno je smislila savršenu diverziju za to. Nehotice bi joj uvjek palo nešto na pod. Sofija bi se sagnula po to, ona bi bacila magiju, naravno neverbalno i rješena stvar. Možda i je bila malo paranoična. Nije lako samo tako zaboravit prošlost. A opet njezini paranoični ispadi i bujna mašta gotovo su je koštali posla. Još uvjek se sjećala koju frku je napravila kada je uvaženog člana čarobnjačkog društva proglasila smrtonošom. Naravno, Dnevni prorok je zbog tog članka završio na sudu. A Moiru su suspendirali na 30 dana i prebacili u ono što ona zove "vijesti za pompozne i egotripne vještice i čarobnjake".

Do Lavinije su išle podzemnom. Moiru je podzemna uvijek fascinirala. Bio je to pravi mali podzemni grad u kojem se lako izgubiti. Kada je tek pocela na «Projekt: bezijak» kako je nazvala svoje istraživanje prvih par dana se stalno vozila podzemnom. Tamo je upoznala zanimljive ljude, a i sam čar vožnje joj je uvjek bio privlačan. Kada je bila u Howartsu voljela je putovat vlakom. Da se nju pitalo radila bi to svaki dan.

«Moira nekako si mi malo previše odsutna danas.» započela je Sofija razgovor.

«Takvo je vrijeme vani. Kiša me uvijek baci u nekakvu mislilačku fazu.»

«Joj da razumjem što misliš reći. Ja ponekad zbog takve faze padam u depru.»

Sofiji je riječ "_depra_" bila jedna od omiljenih. Uz riječi tipa "_dušo_" i "_idijot_". U svakoj drugoj rečenici iskočila bi joj jedna od tih riječi. Naravno Sofija je uvjek pazila kako bi se izražavala pred djecom. Nije željela da djeca od nje čuju neke, njima neprimjerne riječi. A zbog toga se uostalom i gubi posao. Opekla se jedamput i zna kako je to. Moiri je to ispričala već odmah prvi dan čim se uselila kod nje. Sofijin pristup ljudima je zapravo nevjerojatan. Jednostavno se nakako otvoriš pred njom. I prije nego si postao svijestan toga već ti postane jedna od najdražih osoba koje znas.

Od nje je Moira saznala jako puno stvari o bezijacima. Kojima se sve poslovima bave. Što rade u slobodno vrijeme. Kako se zabavljaju. Nekako je počela voljeti svijet koji joj je prije bio stran. Otkrila je da voli gledati televiziju, pa čak i slušati bezjačku glazbu, koja i nije bila toliko drukčija od njihove glazbe. Počela je čitati i njihove knjige. «Dnevnik Bridget Jones» joj je bila omiljena. «Zapravo, bezijački svijet je upravo fantastičan.» pomislila je sa osmjehom na licu.


	2. Sjeme sumlje

**Sjeme sumlje**

Levinia je živjela u jednom od šarenih nizova na Nothing Hillu. Nebeskoplavo pročelje, s bijelim vratima i prozorima. Maleni vrti sa crvenom ljuljačkom i kućicom za psa. Sofija je tvrdila da je ovaj dio grada idealan za odgajati dijete. Puno parkova i malo prometa.

Stigle su do Levinijinih vratiju.

"Moira dušo, moram te zamolit da ne napraviš nekakvu glupost. Lavinia mi je poslodavka i ne želim da misli da je moja cimerica luda." moira je znala da Sofija želi pod svku cijenu zadržati posao kod Levinije. Po njoj je Levinia bila pravo odličje majke i kućanice.Uredni dom i besprijekoran izgled su dav najčešća epiteta koja su kraile Leviniju u Sofijinim pričama. _"Ali Sofija ne zna da je njezina poslodavka ima malenu tajnu."_ pomislila je sa smješkom. Ali stoji i Sofijino upozorenje da je malo _"luda"_.

Moira je malo pretjerala prije par dana kada su ona i Sofija otišle joggirati. Negdje u blizini je pukla guma i Moira je možda malo previše žustro bacila Sofiju na pod u namjeri da joj spasi život. Dobro u cijeloj toj priči što nije izvukla čarobni štapić. Sada je Sofija _"sprda" _vidi opasnost tamo gdje je nema.

Prije par tjedana, Moira je dobila opomenu od ministarstva zabog čaranja pred bezjacima. Ok, prije par tjedana bila bi poginula da nije upotrijebila magiju. Ipak, mogla je i malčice pazit kada je prelazila preko ceste, da ju slučajno zgazi auto. Ali ona je taj isti auto, zajedno sa vozačem, pretvorila u teglicu petunija. Uostalom, dobro je znala da bezijaci koriste aute kao prijevozna sredstva, baš kao što oni koriste metle. Pitala se kako Levinija preživljava u ovom "_friki_" svijetu.

Sofija zapravo nije znala da ona poznaje Leviniu jako dugo. Mislim u čarobnjačkoj zajednici svi svih znaju. Levinia je odrasla u selu par milja udaljenog od Moirinog. Isto su godište i čak su u nekakvom rodu. _"Zapravo tko nije u rodu u čarobnjačkoj zajednici?" _pomisli Moira sa podsmjehom.

Vrata im je otvorila žena poluduge plave kose. Odjevena u plavu dolčevitu, sive hlače od samta, kose vezane u punđu. I sa trbuhom koji joj je dosezao gotovo do brade. Ok, nije bio toliko veliki, ali vidjelo se da će svaki čas iz nje izaći ne jedno, već vrlo vjerojatno dva djeteta. Levinia je izgledala savršeno, reklo bi se da joj majčinstvo, a i trudnoća god. Rumeni obrazi i osmjeh na licu koji je odavao sreću. Moira se nije sjećala Levinije tako sretne. U školskim danima bila je prava "_pain in the ass_". Uvijek se žalila na nešto. Bila je pravi mrgud. Sada kao da se preporodila. Možda joj je odmak od čarobnjačke zajednice dobro došao.

Moiri je upravo sinula još jedna ideja za članak. _"Čarobnjaci koji žive u bezjačkom svijetu: luđaci ili oni koji su našli zadovoljstvo u drugačijem stilu života?" _joj se učinio kao savršen naslov za reportažu. Možda bi mogla zamoliti Leviniu za kratki interviju. Kada dođe u doma javit će šefu svoju ideju. Možda dobije zeleno svijetlo.

Pružila je Leviniji ruku.

"Drago mi je ja sam Moira. Sofijina prijateljica." rekla je sa smješkom. Na Levini se jasno vidjelo da pokušava suspregnuti smiješak.

"Levinia. Molim vas uđite." Moira se morala nasmješit. Kada je rekla Leviniji za svoj plan i za svoju novu reportažu, Levinia je bila ta koja joj je predložila Sofiju kao cimericu. Vjerojatno ju je magijski obradila. _"Mogla je ona meni pričat o tome da ne koristi magiju. Ali kao se kaže _"_Jednom čarobnjak uvijek čarobnjak _"" Moira joj je bila zahvalna na tome jer se Sofija pokazala kao pravi izvor informacija.

Odnekut je dotrčala četverodišnja djevojčica lica namazanog tortom, pružajući ruke prema Sofiji.

"Aurora ne mogu vjerovat da si već sva musava. A tek je jutro." Rekla je Sofija primajući malu u ruke. Vidjelo se da mala Aurora obožava Sofiju. Aurora je bila slika i prilika svoje majke. Plava kosa, tamnoplave oči. Punašni obrazi. Djevojčica je uživala u pažnji. Nakon što je zagrlila Sofiju ,pružila je svoje ručice prema Moiri. Moira je zaključila da joj ništa drugo ne preostaje nego da primi malu u ruke. Nije međutim računala da je ona mala đavlova reinkarnacija. U lijevoj ruci imala je malo kreme sa torte koje je upravo jela. Ta ista krema je završila na Moirinoj novoj ljubičastoj dolčeviti. Predala je malu sa gadljivim izrazom lica Sofiji.

"Moira daj pretjeruješ. Oprat ćeš to." rekla je Sofija sa prilično neugodnim izrazom lica.

Lavinija je Moiru odvela do kupaone i uputila je u magiju koja najbolje skida mrlje od čokoladne kreme. Moira je primjetila da joj su joj vjetar i kiša malo pokvarili koncepciju frizure. "Jebi ga trbala bi prestati to radit." izvukla je štapić i rješila problem mrlje i frizire u par poteza.

U dnevnoj sobi na kuč su se udobno smjestile Levinija i Sofija, Fotelje su zauzele dvije žene. Jedna kovrčave crvene kose, lica prosutog pjegicama i naočalama, odjevena u ležernu odjeću. Predstavila joj se kao Samantha, Larryeva sestra.

I druga žena koja se pak Moiri učinla poznata. Veoma poznata. Blijedo lice, duga plava kosa. Fali još jedan ,po Moiri nevažan, detalj. Faca joj nije izgledala kao da joj nešto smrdi pod nosom.

Da, to je Narcissa Malfloy. Moira je bila sigurna u to. Bez obzira što ju je Levinia predstavila kao Melissu prijateljicu iz susjednog ureda u njezinoj bivšoj firmi.

"_Savrašen plan."_ pomisli Moira. _"Cijela čarobnjačka zajednica ju traži za počinjene zločine, a ona se skriva među bezjacima, koje je sama ubijala i mučila."_

Doduše niti nakon dvije godina od pada Lorda Voldemorta nisu uhvaćene sve smrtonoše. Među "bjeguncima" je uz Narcissu Malfloy, njezina sestra Bellatrix. Narcissin muž Lucius još uvijek odslužuje doživotnu robiju u Askabanu. Uspio je pobjeći malo prije nego što je Voldemorta porazio Harry Potter. Njegov izlet na slobodu bio je kratkoj trajanja. Ona je osobno pisala o njegovom suđenju, dobro, ne samo o njegovome. Za njega je mogla reći da je arogantan i preponosan da prizna da je bio u krivu. Sad odslužuje doživotnu robiju u Askabanu. Po drugi put.

Njegov i Narcissin sin Draco poginuo je prije dvije godine kada se pokušao suprostvaiti aurorima. Moira je smatrala da je bio mlada i naivna budala. Čak joj je bilo i žao dečka. Ipak kada je ona završavala školovanje u Hogwartsu on, pa i Harry Potter su ga tek započinjali.

_"Bože, fale mi ozbiljne vijesti."_ pomislila je sa tugom.

Levninia im je pripremila doručak. Pecivo sa mermeladom i maslacem. Palačinke sa jabukama, te čaj. Ili kavu za Moiru pošto je mrzila okus čaja rano ujutro. Moira je samtrala da je doručak najvažniji dnevni obrok. Uvijek je najviše jela za doručak. Uz doručak je obično čitala Dnevni Prorok, sad čita Times.

Nakon doručka svaka od njih je dobila zadatak. Dobro osim Sofije koja ionako mora čuvati malu Auroru. Samantha je na sebe preuzela zadatak cateringa. Zvala je vjerojatno sve cateringe u Londonu da bi se raspitala o cijenama i ponudama. Melissa aka Narcissa radila je na dekoracijama. Pošto se znalo da Levinia čeka blizance i to dječaka i djevojčicu smišljala je što neutralniju dekoraciju. Odlučila se za bijele balone i za bljedoljubičaste mašne. Moira je pisala pozivnice za darivanje. Na svu sreću bilo ih je malo. Samo pedesetak. Računala je da će to stići taman do ručka koji je najavljen u 14.00.

Moira je pažljivo promatrala Melissu cijelo vrijeme. I što je više razmišljala o njoj činila joj je sve vjerojatnija ideja da je ona zapravo Narcissa Malfloy. Žena koja je na suđenju svoga muža arogantno gledala oko sebe, prihvaćajući pesudu bez osjećaja i bez straha, mirna poput porculanske lutkice. Ali odale su je oči koje su vrištale od bola. _"Prokletstvo Malfloyevih" _kako je to nazvala u svome članku MoiraNikada ne pokazuj osjećaje. Narcissa nije bila takva, dok se nije udala za Luciusa. Sada je uglavnom bila šutljiva.

Sati su polako prolazili. Moiru je već lagano bolila ruka. Odličila se malo protegnuti, pa je otišla do kuhinje. Tamo je srela Leviniu koja je uprvo prtipremala ručak.

"Ej! Došla sam te zamoliti čašu vode." rekla je Moira.

"Da, nema problema." Pružila joj je bocu od 0,5 l vode. "Uzmi cijelu." I nasmješila joj se. "Znaš već par sati se pitam kako si se snasla u svijetu koji je nov za tebe. I onda sam se sjetila. Jebena Moira Joules. Novinarka Dnevnog Proroka. Žena koja se izvuče iz svakog sranja u koje se uvuče." Lavinia nikada nije toliko psovala. Priznala je Moiri da je psovanje najbolji način rješavanja frustracija u bezjačkom svijetu. Uz razbijanje porculana. Makar bi najraije uzela štapić i bacala magije. Ali kako joj to baš i nije dozvoljeno zadovoljava se sa time.

"Ti to meni spočitavaš onu aferu od prije par godina? Kada sam još uvijek bika mlada i naivna."

"Upravo tako dušo. Kada sam je ispričala Larryu rekao je da nisi normalna. Uostalom, rado bi te upoznao. Kao što znaš on radi za Times i mislim da ćete imati barem jednu temu za raspravu: "Novinarstvo"" rekla je sa smješkom. _"Zašto svi imaju potrebu ubaciti "dušo" u svaku drugu rečenicu?"_

"Mene tvoju prijateljicu bujne mašte, plus hodajuću paranoju?" Moira je dobro znala što ljudi misle o njoj. Šef njezine redakcije bi joj to napomenuo najmanje dva puta dnevno. Sada barem jedaput tjedno. I to preko sova. _"P.S. Moira samo bez paranoje." _završavalo je svako njegovo pismo.

"Da upravo tebe."

"Nego kada ti je termin?" žarko je željela izbjeći pričanje o svome poslu.

"Uskoro, za manje od tri tjedna." rekla je gotovo ironičnim tonom. "Jedva izlazimo na kraj sa Aurorom. Vidjela si sama kakva je, hiperaktivna. Na svu sreću Sofija zna izaći sa njome na kraj. Inače bi najradije je omamila samo da imam malo mira." U susjednoj sobi čulo se kako se Sofija i Aurora igraju, uz povremene Aurorine povike nezadovoljstva.

"Baš mi je drago zbog tebe. Nego, kako se snalažiš u bezjačkome svijetu?" Moira je imala teoriju da ljudi vole pričati o sebi. I svaki put kada se izvlačila iz skliskog terena zvan "Afera koju je lako mogla izbjeći", upotrijebila bi ju. Makar je sve znala preko njezinih pisama. Levinia je jedna od rijetkih prijatelja koji su ostali uz nju nakon afere. Moira joj je bila zahvalna na tome.

"Veoma dobro zapravo. Nekako je cijeli svijet puno luđi od našeg. Svi nekamo jure, gotovo da i ne stignu uživati. Hoćeš kave?"

Moire je klimnula. Lavinia joj je pričala o svome novome životu. O svojoj obitelji. Dok ih Sofija nije prekinula.

"Tako znači napokon ste pronašle zajednički jezik. Imaš još kave?" Lavinia joj je dala kave. "Zapravo poznajemo se još od prije. Shvatile smo da smo zajedno išle u školu." priznala je Moira.

"Stvarno? Nisi mi to rekla kada sam ti spomenula da radim za Leviniju."

"Nisam znala da radiš baš za tu Leviniu. u mojim krajevima ima puno Levinija." bila je prisiljena izrći malu laž. U čarobnjačkom svijetu se rijetko desi da postoje imenjaci. "Uostalom promjenila si prezime, zar ne Levinia?"

"Upravo tako. Ispričavam se moram staviti goveđi složenac u pećnicu" Levinija je nekako prešutno dala do znanja Moiri da bi bilo dobro da taj razgovor nastave negdje drugdje.

"Levinia hvala na kavi. Vraćam se pisati pozivnice." Vratila se u dnevni boravak gdje je Samantha je upravo završila svoj kržarski rat sa cateringom.

"Bože, zar nigdje u ovom gradu nemaju neki normalniji menu? Na svu sreću može se napraviti vlastiti. Košta više, ali je bolje." požalila se Moiri.

Aurora je upravo dotrčala iz sobe za igranje. I započela svoj pohod na komodu. Srušila maleni kipić sa komode. Sjela je na nj, sa smiješkom na licu.

"Zakon!" rekla je i stala se previjati od smijeha.

_"Mala je stvarno brza kada je u pitanju nekakva spačka." _Moira se sjetila Wesleyevih blizanaca. Mali nevaljalci. Nadala se da Aurora neće biti poput njih. Sofija je nekako uspijela smiriti Auroru. Doduše uz puno muke. Aurora se pokušavala otrgnuti, vikala je i plakala, ali se nekako smirila. Sofija je malu nahranila i stavila na spavanje. Trebalo joj je barem pola sata da bi ju nahranila. Većina hrane je završila na podu. Dobsr dio i na lusteru u kuhinji. Sa spavanjem nije imala toliko problema. Aurora se izmorila, pa ju je relativno lako uspavala.

Moira je upravo završila sa pisanjem pozivnica.

"Ručak je gotov." čuo se Levinin glas iz blagavaone.

Za ručkom se uglavnom raspravljalo o predstojećem darivanju djeteta. Djece u tom slučaju. Uskoro se Samantha, Larryjeva sestra, raspričala o svome poslu PR menadžera. Melissa je bila šutljiva i samo je klimala glavom. Moiru je jako zanimalo što ona zapravo radi. I čime se sve bavi. No tu je kartu je morala pažljivo odigrati. Nije željela biti nametljiva. Saznala je da živi u blizini Levinije. Radi kao tajnica za multinacionalnu korporaciju. _"Pogledati što je to multinacionalna korporacija._" u glavi si je naznačila Moira. Odlučila je da će otići nakon ručka. Mora poslati uredniku pismo sa člankom. Rok joj je bio sutra, a članak je bio gotov. Bio je to jedan od rijetkih slučajeva kada će predati članak prije roka.. Samo još da ispravi neke sitne greške.

Zahvalila se Levini na ručku. Odjenula je kaput i pozdravila s sa svima. Obećala je Leviniji da će jedan dan svrtiti na večeru da upozna Larrya. Dogovorile su se za interviju. Naravno, ako pristane i Larry na to. "Mislim da će to biti prvi interviju sa bezijakom, a da nije u pitanju neki preveliki skandal, već priča o tome kako podnosi činjenicu da mu je supruga vještica." rekla je Levinija sa smješkom. Moira se morala složiti a njome. Izljubile su se i izgrlile.

Na povratku kući Moira se odlučila malo prošetati obližnjim parkom.

No, njezin instinkt joj nije dao mira. Glas u glavi joj je govorio da to nije ništa. Ipak je stavila ruku na štapić, da bude sigurna. Odjednom se čula eksplozija i zadnje što se sjeća, prije pada u nesvjest, je vrisak ljudi i djece u parku.


End file.
